Monsters, Inc. (EWW Video)
The EWW episode of the 2001 movie Monsters, Inc, the 410th Pixar movie aired on November 2, 2001. Happy Halloween, CinemaSins! Monsters, Inc. is released on VHS and DVD in September 17, 2002. Transcript -1. (the Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar logos are shown) Ladies & Gentlemen, we have a first here at CinemaSins... I'm knocking off a sin for the combination of Disney & Pixar logos being a blessed brief 10 seconds, which means this is the first film ever to START OFF with negative sins. Mind blown. (1 sin removed) 0. (During the opening sequence with the green monster) Hey, wait a minute...why is the "m" so hard to eat? This monster ate the other "m" just fine. And since when did letters become sentient beings? Like, right before the "L" in "film" was eaten? 1. (After the (animatronic) kid and monster both got scared) Now wait a minute. This soccer ball was clearly under the bed in the previous shot. The skateboard would have made more sense. Now the skateboard isn't even here. Hell, the toy racetrack isn't even here! And definitely NOT a half-played game of Jacks!! 2. (Just when Mr. Waternoose showed up) Evil guy is evil because everything about his character design and introduction lighting tells me he's evil. 3. (When Waternoose demonstrated Monstropolis' resource power) Boss wastes natural resources just to demonstrate what the natural resources are. 4. Also, how did monsters ever figure out that screams powered things? How did they first collect it? And this seems like something you should have an abundance of, what with WAV files and digital copies and whatnot. 5. Weird monster penis painting. 6. Car with teeth inspires the two worst Pixar movies ever. 7. Man of the world was also drawn using children's screams. 8. It seems like Sulley is so good at this, he should easily be able to work a little overtime and help get the city's supply of scream back up to normal levels. I mean, how long does it take to get the scream? Like a minute? If you extrapolated that over a typical 8-hour shift, he should be able to get the city's power back in no time. 9. (During Mike and Celia's relationship at work) I don't understand dating in the Monster world. Mikey apparently is a completely different species with no discernible genitalia. 10. Mike leaves himself three post-it reminders to file his paperwork. But... if the first two reminders didn't help, it's kind of a sin that he'd think the third one would. 11. I'll tell you what's really creepy...is how they got this kid's picture to put in a file. 12. Also, Monsters, Inc. spells "yield" wrong. That's true for the corporation...AND the movie. 13. Movie rips off the slow-motion walking sequence from ALL THE MOVIES. 14. (When one of the monster's eyes fall off) Eyes that fall out this easily are maybe not so ready to be eyes. 15. This scene where they realize the girl is too old to be scared and they call for the "dead door" demolition team makes me wonder... how do they get the doors for newborn kids? Where do they come from? Who builds them or creates them here in Monster land? How do they even know of a new human child's existence? 16. (Right after Waternoose said when the kids don't get scared then they used to) Sure, kids were exposed to more things even back in 2001, but I find it hard to believe they're so much more used to scary things that actual monsters coming in their rooms don't bother them. 17. Cute design on this monster with the hardhat and little eye-tentacle holes, but doesn't that negate some of the hardhat's effectiveness when something could fall and smash into his eyes? 18. Clearly no sock on this guy's back as he struts out of the kid's room, but then suddenly a sock shows up like magic when starts walking forward. 19. Monster cup sizes range from 2oz to 20oz to 115oz...and that's it. You either drink hardly enough, the perfect amount, or way too f*ckin' much. Category:EWW Videos w/Pixar Movies